


渡鸦再无乌鸦

by GhastlyDream



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: *鸦科姐弟注意*看标题知BE*maybe有一点点重口*OOC属于我
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Raven Branwen





	渡鸦再无乌鸦

**Author's Note:**

> *鸦科姐弟注意  
> *看标题知BE  
> *maybe有一点点重口  
> *OOC属于我

《渡鸦再无乌鸦》

Branwen姐弟在他们六岁那年看见乌鸦啃噬自己同类的尸体。也许那是渡鸦，不过当年的姐弟俩尚未具备辨别它们的眼力。他们沉默地看着漆黑的鸟儿将牺牲同伴的血肉一并吞咽下腹，它的眼珠子不断地闪烁着诡谲的银光。饱腹后它展翅高飞，于血色的暮霭中发出撕心裂肺的悲鸣。  
“真残酷。”Qrow说。Raven不清楚他指的是什么。

他们十六岁那年被部落选中前往信标，目标简单且明确：了解猎人；杀死猎人。Raven和Qrow都明白他们不该表现得过于显眼，隐藏在人群中才是最好的选择。但我们必须承认，几乎每个十多岁的少年都在内心深处迫切地希望表露出与他人不一样的部分，早熟的Branwen姐弟也未能幸免。他们所属的STRQ小队很快就成了众人口中“史上最酷的小队”，以至于勾起了Ozpin的兴趣。

“魔法是存在于这世界上的。”  
Ozpin这么告诉Raven和Qrow，然后赐予了他们变为鸦鸟的能力——虽然Raven后来认为这不啻是一种诅咒。

第一次尝试飞翔时他们在一起，天空高远广袤，无垠的苍蓝如一匹绸缎，将他们温柔地包裹其中。从这个高度看世界，心灵深处会产生一种超然物外的感觉（若是心灵真的存在的话），仿佛他们的命运——骄傲的Branwens的命运，就跟尘泥一样不足一提。  
天色渐渐转为更加黯淡的橘黄，他们这才惊觉自己已经飞了一整个白天。夜幕降临，从前Raven觉得夜晚是那么可怖，此时却像一件厚重的大衣披在她肩膀上为她挡住夜风的清寒——这个比喻或许不是那么准确，毕竟她现在还是一只渡鸦。  
他们又花了好久才飞回学校，并在回到宿舍后遭到了Summer和Tai长达一小时的斥责（其实从第十六分钟开始他们的重点就已经变成了：“你们竟然能飞！太酷了！”）那天以后Summer有了逗鸟的特殊癖好（只是鸟并不理她），Tai则是想方设法地要让Qrow吃鸟粮，至于他有没有成功，就是另外一回事了。

接着来说他们第一次试飞的那一天。  
晚上熄灯后，疲倦袭上Raven的身体，然而她的大脑拒绝进入睡眠，在一片沉寂中兴奋地叫嚣。所以当Qrow来到她床边推她的手臂时，她没有太过惊讶。  
“姐姐，”显然Qrow和她一样兴奋——他都忘了直呼她的名字，“我从来没想过我可以和你一起在天上飞。”  
“我也是。”她翻了个身，在夜色中凝视弟弟比自己窄些的眼睛，“和你飞很开心，Qrow。”

Raven不是没有信任过Ozpin，然而正因为她曾信任过他，后来才无论如何都原谅不了他。她软硬兼施，试图让Qrow与自己一起走，姐弟俩因此爆发了一次激烈的争吵。  
整整四个小时，他们说了所有他们知道的脏话，早已口干舌燥。Raven舔舔嘴唇，突然觉得非常累。她早就知道她说服不了Qrow。Qrow是如此像她，一样执拗，倔强，坚持以自己的标准去评判一切。但她还是尽最大的努力去劝说了，因为说服自家弟弟毕竟是每个姐姐的责任。  
“Qrow，”她累了，声音都有些沙哑，“跟我走吧。”  
Qrow沉默了。他虽然个性桀骜，却不是听不进别人话语的莽汉，他自然也听得出Raven在为他着想。问题在于，他们的世界观有着天壤之别，Raven眼中智慧的处世之道到了Qrow眼里就成了单纯的逃避。  
“我不能跟你走。”最终，他语调生硬地说。  
好吧。“那么再见，弟弟。”她同样语调生硬地回答，转过身去。她并不想让此次离别充斥火药味，她也想让这声最后的道别听起来温软些，可是自童年来她就无法在情绪低落时普通地说话，强颜欢笑只会更加地暴露出她的难过。这点与她的弟弟如出一辙。

——我们根本就不是什么被祝福的Branwen。Raven想。

姐弟俩就此分道扬镳。

——这一天还是来了。  
Qrow死的时候Raven就在他的身边——先前她使用了她空间转移的外像力。看到她时他很惊讶，但唇角立即就浮现出一丝笑意：“你说过你救人只救一次。”  
“没错，”Raven走到他肩旁，目光锐利，“但你是我弟弟。”

直接说结果：鏖战过后，活下来的只有Raven。  
“真残酷。”Qrow说完这句话，脸上露出一个扭曲的微笑，然后就在血泊中停止了他的呼吸。至今Raven都想不明白他为什么要笑。  
她唯一知道的是，她对着弟弟的尸体愣了很久。她哭不出来，因为在她眼里，Qrow应是永远活着的，至少在她短暂的数十年的生命里，应是始终活着的。她一直以为直到他俩都鹤发鸡皮，Qrow也会指着她的鼻子毫不留情地骂她是个只会逃避的伪君子。  
然后她变成渡鸦。  
她原本只是打算飞走，却在变成渡鸦后被Qrow的尸体吸引。沉睡在她体内的本能的欲望让她靠近了他尚还残留着些温度的身体，厚重的鸟喙就此突破了他的皮肤。她大口大口地啃食那些红肉。不好吃，她想，一点都不好吃。她快要恨死了。但她就是停不下来。  
一阵温热模糊了她的视线，她终于明白了她和Qrow六岁那年看到的鸟儿眼里的银光是什么。想必现在她的眼珠子里也闪烁着同样的光芒。她无声地大哭，一边哭，一边继续大口大口地吞咽Qrow的尸肉。泪水与血肉塞满她整个口腔。  
在胃被尸肉与内脏撑破之前，她终于停下来。她太饱了，Qrow的尸体还剩下五分之四，在夕阳余晖下呈现出面目全非的惨状。她恋恋不舍地看了自己不成人样的弟弟最后一眼，展翅飞向高空。  
她想起多年前第一次飞，她的身边是她的弟弟。他们在高空中翱翔，嬉戏打闹。夜幕降临，她却一点儿都不用害怕，因为她在这个世界上最亲的人就陪伴在她的身边。降落在枝桠上时，他们互相用喙梳理对方杂乱的羽毛，偶然的对视之间，他们的红眸如宝石般熠熠生辉。  
而如今，她的喙却是用来啃噬同伴的尸体。她终究成了身体里除了胃就是胆的漆黑鸟儿。  
渡鸦于血色的暮霭中发出粗厉的悲鸣。夜色撕裂黄昏的幕布，长夜将至，这一次渡鸦的身边没有乌鸦。

END


End file.
